erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro and Courtney
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Courtney. Overview thumb|250px|Courtney and Alejandro smile at each other. Courtney was not initially attracted to Alejandro, as she was still romantically involved with Duncan at the time. After finding out that Duncan had cheated on her with Gwen, Alejandro was able to use Courtney's emotional weakness to his advantage. She fell madly for him not long afterwards. This attraction caused the irony of Heather, as she too had feelings for Alejandro. However, Alejandro did not return her feelings as he was merely using her as a tool for him to continue further into the competition. Courtney would continue to help Alejandro after the merge, leading to her downfall and subsequent elimination. Even so, Courtney remained attracted to Alejandro and was his most active supporter in the finale, even when everyone else hated him. Courtney appeared to have lost her affections for Alejandro by the start of Total Drama All-Stars. She disrespected him along with the other Villainous Vultures and even joined an alliance to vote him off in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, showing that her loyalty was now somewhere else. Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Courtney shows aggravation towards Alejandro when she watches him on the Gemmie Awards messing up the opening of the envelope for "Best Reality Show Cast," as he is very slow in opening it. Both characters are the respective drivers racing against one another attempting to reach New York to get on the Orpah talk show: Courtney for the Total Drama castmates, Alejandro for Total Drama Dirtbags. At one point, Courtney collides into the Dirtbag bus in order to get ahead of them. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Alejandro attempts to flirt with Courtney, although she rejects him by stating that she already has a boyfriend. Alejandro counters with calling Duncan a quitter, also adding that he doesn't deserve her. Courtney tries to reply, but begins doubting herself. Courtney and Heather taunt Alejandro's team during the challenge; the former yelling at them to "eat sand" and calling them "losers." He calmly responds that he's "both humbled and intrigued" by their behavior. Slap Slap Revolution Courtney disagrees with Alejandro's idea of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot riding on Owen as their sausage for the meat-packing challenge, claiming it's cheating. I See London... After Alejandro is abducted by "Jack the Ripper," Courtney bluntly tells Heather to leave searching for him to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, his own team. Greece's Pieces Alejandro immediately agrees with Courtney after she tells Chris the birth of the Olympics was in Greece, not Rome. The EX-Files Alejandro knows that making Courtney flirt with another male contestant will throw her off, leading to her attempt to go after Tyler. After Tyler's elimination, Alejandro is seen smirking with Duncan, knowing Courtney has been thrown off the deep end. Picnic at Hanging Dork .]] Alejandro starts to charm and help her so that it will distract both Courtney and Heather from their game. Courtney falls for Alejandro's charms, using it to flirt in front of Duncan, hoping to make him jealous. She seems to demonstrate this in Shear the Sheep, when she specifically tells Heather that she failed at her chance at Alejandro and that she has a right to go after him for herself. However, Alejandro shows interest beyond the performance when Courtney bluntly tells him she wants to lose on purpose as means to eliminate Gwen. She seems to really be falling for him though, as she asks for Heather's permission before she pursues him any further. Sweden Sour Courtney is seen next to Alejandro in the loser's compartment. While they are talking, she giggles and says that she bets that he says that to every pretty contestant, to which he responds that she is the only pretty contestant here. He then goes to get her a cookie and she feeds it to him while he is hugging her. Immediately after this, Alejandro shows a confessional that he is winning her over with them, and then immediately breaks one showing how he intends to break her. When they reach Sweden, he offers her his "Latin warmth" and then hugs her, saying that it will make Duncan crazy. She then calls him "Ale-hunk-dro." Later in the episode, she admires the shirtless Alejandro as he attempts to pull his team's boat towards open water. Just before Team Amazon's elimination ceremony, Alejandro convinces Heather that the flirting with Courtney is just to distract and eliminate her. Niagara Brawls When Alejandro is taken by Heather after Sierra refused to take him for the marriage competition, Courtney shows extreme jealousy towards her for stealing him. She places her elimination as number one on her to-do list in a confessional. After witnessing Duncan intentionally making Courtney lose her place in the blindfold wedding dress race, Alejandro steals the megaphone away from him to help her get the dress, claiming to Duncan it was "to protect him" due to his pairing with Courtney in the wedding challenge, Courtney thanks Alejandro by saying that he is a gentleman. Courtney becomes further steamed when seeing Alejandro sweet-talking Heather at the start of the tight rope walking challenge, to the point that Heather's elimination for the sake of gaining Alejandro was what mattered most to her. However, Alejandro later tells Heather that he does not want Courtney eliminated and that he can control her for his own purposes, showing that he shows no interest in Courtney or concern for Courtney's future. Chinese Fake-Out .]] Alejandro helps her after her bike gets stuck, despite Duncan advising him against it, forcing her to pay him back later even with her disqualification from failing to complete the Great Wall race. Because of this, she willingly cheats for him in the eating competition. Courtney was eventually caught by Heather and Chris forces her to wear a lion dancer's mask in order to stop her from helping Alejandro any further. Courtney, along with Blaineley, was eliminated in this episode, meaning that Alejandro had caused her to get the boot. However, Alejandro had shown concern towards Heather in protecting Courtney before the elimination, still seeing her as useful while choosing to vote for Blaineley instead. Awwwwww, Drumheller During This Is How We Will End It, Alejandro sings that he "made even Courtney lose control," implying that he non-remorsefully used her earlier on in order get himself further into the competition. Hawaiian Style surfs to give Alejandro an advantage in the finale.]]Courtney, along with Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay go on Team Alejandro. When asked to pick an animal that relates to Alejandro the most, Courtney chooses the jaguar, because he is smart, lean, and fast. She volunteers to compete for Team Alejandro for the challenge, in which Courtney surfs in a race against Harold and Blaineley. By reaching her jaguar and placing her lei around its neck before Harold and Blaineley, she wins the challenge and reward: an advantage for Alejandro to use in the finals. Hawaiian Punch .]] Courtney roots for Alejandro when he competes against Cody. She is also one out of only two people (the other being Tyler, who was knocked out at the time) who doesn't glare at Alejandro when he almost kills Cody in the same challenge but instead she smiles. He chooses her to help him alongside Lindsay, both in creating the effigy of Heather during ''Versus, as well as assisting him in trying to stop Heather during the climbing of the volcano. In Heather's ending, when Heather kicks Alejandro in the groin, Courtney is angry that Alejandro lost and Heather won. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Courtney appears to be jealous of Heather and glares at Alejandro (who is still inside the Drama Machine) with Heather in his arms. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains When Alejandro was revealed to be in the drama machine, Courtney was one of the contestants that was the most surprised to see him again. Moon Madness Alejandro commends Courtney for her plan, but later scolds her when he realizes its flaws. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition After being convinced by Heather that Alejandro wants to vote out Scott, Courtney votes Alejandro off and tells Gwen to do the same. Alejandro receives the most votes, but uses the McLean-Brand Chris Head to save himself and eliminate Heather. Suckers Punched Before the challenge, Courtney shows open disgust for Alejandro's actions against Heather in the previous episode, and tells him to not count on finding anymore allies in the game and then derogatorily refers to him as "Al", which he still hates. Just before it's Alejandro's turn in the boxing challenge, Courtney jokes to Gwen that he'll probably be forced to face Heather, and seems to be eager to see such a match unfold. You Regatta Be Kidding Me When Chef Hatchet destroys Courtney and Gwen's engine, Alejandro acknowledges them spitefully as he passes them in the race. Later, his own vehicle stops just short of the finish line, prompting Courtney to joke that he'll have to "Alejandro-row-row" it. Along with the other competitors (except Duncan), she is seen wanting him to take her to the McLean Spa Hotel. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Scott asks Courtney if she ever kissed Alejandro, after he misunderstands the lie Mal told him. Courtney says they did kiss before, but it was years ago and she was not in a relationship at the time. Mal then persuades both Scott and Courtney to join him in eliminating Alejandro, which she happily accepts. Trivia *They were both the main antagonists of a season. *They are the only contestants to be voiced by more than one voice actor. **Courtney was initially voiced by a unknown voice actress in the first two episodes of the series, but is then replaced by Emilie-Claire Barlow. **Alejandro is voiced by Marco Grazzini in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, then later by Keith Oliver after being incarcerated into the Drama Machine. In Total Drama All-Stars he is voiced by Alex House. *They are two of the few characters to have their ethnicity confirmed, and are the only contestants confirmed to be Hispanic. *Both have placed sixth in a season. **Courtney tied for sixth place with Blaineley in Total Drama World Tour. **Alejandro came sixth in Total Drama All-Stars. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Attractions